crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Devastated City
' ' Bomb City is a new Zombie Mode map sets within demolished landscape due to a massive explosion. This map seems to be inspired by various manga and most likely Serious Sam for certain aspect. This map is currently available in: *'Demolition City' (China). *'N/A' Map description The map takes place inside a city ruin with destroyed buildings and roads formed a closed quarter at the Main Square. Soldiers must fight off zombies that spawn from the grounds and some dropping in via spacecrafts, plus some creatures that can fly around. There is only one ammo supply station at the center of the square - it's a transparent icon just like in EMD Lab so you can approach it in any direction This map use the same Safe Reward with EMD Lab, but with new prizes introduced, such as Nemesis, Glove Purple Skull, FP+ item... It will likely feature Hard mode as well since additional boss prizes have been found in the game data files. Features *'Speedup Arrow:' Jump on it to be boosted around *'Super Jump pad:' Use it to jump high around the map *'Weapon boxes:' Drop along with TH-Grenade and HypoMed, these blue transparent crates will give players either a Gatling Gun or Destroyer's Laser gun to use in 20 seconds *'Slide:' New character skill, press Shift to perform a slide (Drains Power Bar) *'Kick:' New character skill, press F to kick zombies away (Drains Power Bar) Events *Wave 8: First bonus round, protect the little guy (EMD Lab's "core" boss) from the zombies.(Note: the tips is the enemy is neutral) *Wave 12: Second bonus round, shoot the black creatures to increase your points bonus. *Wave 16: Third bonus round, use the Atillery strike spot to kill zombies faster and score kill streak (Similar to EMD Lab) *Wave 20: Destroyer's first form joins the fun, kill him for extra points. *Wave 24: Mysterious Girl is the main target again. However you also need to kill all zombies to achieve the round's bonus points. *Wave 30: Boss battle against Atlas *Wave 31: Boss battle against Blaze ( Only in Hard Mose ) Hard difficulty : ''Main article: Blaze '' After defeating Atlas, Special Round will kick in and he will struggle back on his feet one last time. When soldiers shoot him down, he will explode and Blaze will appears on the sky. Killing him within 3 minutes is the requirement to earn extra tokens, and anyone can have the chance to acquire a Laser gun to use in the first 3 minutes. There are a few RPG-7 and TAC-15 weapon crates dropping in to aid soldier in defeating Blaze. Just like with Crazed Titan, Blaze has his own Boss crates, containing the Blaze set equipment as well as three new Blaze weapons: CR-21, Dual DE and Gloves. Trivia *This is the first map that can hold 5 people in one gameroom. *This is the first map to have spacecrafts in it. *This is the first map in which you can use Destroyer's Laser gun. Gallery Bomb City (Boss).png Bomb City.png Bone City Boss.png Bone City Boss2.png LaserGuns.png Gameplay Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode Category:CrossFire